


Diakko Week 2020 Hehe

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, First time! Woo!, Fluff, Happy, diakko week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Diakko week drabbles, to the best of my ability.Day 1: Childhood FriendsDay 2: Cuddles/ Hand-HoldingDay 3: Rainy DayDay 6: Space/ Stars[Day 7 is a separate post]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 39
Kudos: 248
Collections: Diakko favorites





	1. Halfsies

“We can halfsies!”

Diana blinked from behind her mother’s legs, peeking curiously at a foreign little girl who spoke funny and had sparkling, red eyes.

What did it mean to ‘ _halfsies_ ’? Diana trained her eyes upwards—towards her mother—as though to ask how to proceed. She’s never encountered something like this before. The other girl came bounding in with unopened twin popsicles in her hand. She saw Diana, smiled, and then proceeded to tug at her own mother’s hand so that they would stop in their tracks.

That’s when she took the popsicle, and with some effort and a funny expression, tried her best to break it in half. Her face had scrunched up in concentration, and her brown hair bounced about while she animatedly moved around to get it done.

Finally, with a bit of help from a man who must have been her father, the popsicles were split into two.

Which brought them to where they were right now: a foreign girl close to her age—with a smile that Diana had never received from any of the other kids before—was holding out her hand with half a popsicle for her.

It was orange flavored and already melting.

“I _said_ we can halfsies!” the young girl insisted in broken English, nearly crashing into her as she pressed on forward. Their noses bumped for a short second (it made the girl laugh), and Diana stepped back because it was a _bit_ too much of personal space invasion for her liking. Six-year-olds knew what personal space was, of course! So was why was it her parents seemed so permissive, all but laughing at their daughter’s antics?

Much to her surprise, her own mother had a tender look in her eye that she couldn’t understand. She was smiling softly. She put a hand on her shoulder and urged her on.

“Go make friends, my darling.”

She looked towards the little girl. None of the other kids in this Shiny Chariot show had even bothered to stop and say hi to her, and the prospect of a friend other than her mean cousins and beloved teddy bear made her feel giddy with excitement.

She felt warm and welcomed.

Diana smiled, completely charmed, and reached towards the melting orange popsicle.

She thanked her gracefully—but she never got her name.

* * *

Her first heartbreak was at twelve years old.

She was surprised at how effective a method for distraction work and study was, but the moment she had discovered it she decided to pour every minute she could spare into the endeavor. She was suffering through loss that she couldn’t even begin to measure, and so she’d stop trying to and simply be what she needed to be.

Calm, collected, ready to restore the Cavendish name and—

Perfect.

But on some nights, it was impossible to pretend.

Not when the _one_ source of warmth she had come to know had been snuffed out and with nothing to replace it. Not that anyone would come close to how much her mother meant to her, no, but _anything…_ anything would have helped.

She tossed and turned in bed, craving for _one more goodnight kiss to her forehead and—_

She wished she had a friend.

Her mind wandered back to better days with her mother, and with a sad smile she remembered that the little girl from Japan six years ago had a warmth to her that felt like the next closest thing.

She should have really asked for her name.

* * *

Diana looked around Luna Nova’s main hall. She was grateful to be _here_ , to finally learn what she needed to learn in order to restore both magic _and_ her family’s legacy—but she wasn’t quite _excited_.

The moment she stepped in, there were whispers of reverence and awe. Even her two closest friends knew better than to get too familiar, treating her more like a leader than friend.

It didn’t bother her anymore though, or at least that’s what she told herself as she scanned through the new faces in the main hall.

Would any one of them walk up to her and ask if she’d like to share a snack?

She almost laughed.

She doubted that. Despite the many years she’s wished and searched and _craved_ for another such selfless display of warmth, she knew better than to have her hopes up.

Not when she was Diana Cavendish.

But loud crash interrupted her thoughts.

Some sort of _outsider_ crashed into the matriculation ceremony and Diana couldn’t help but furrow her eyebrows. This was scandalous!

Not only was the landing so poorly done (was she hitchhiking on someone else’s broom?), but the _hour_ of her arrival was outright disrespectful. She hadn’t even bothered to change into the standard uniform! Diana huffed through her nose, knowing better than to give such a nuisance more attention than she deserved and set out to restore order in the auditorium but then—she paused, blinking.

Where?

Where had she seen those _eyes_ before?

* * *

Akko took both her hands, stepping forward and invading her personal space in a way that only _one_ other person had dared to do in her life. And that was _ages_ ago. But now was not the time to reminisce, not when they were trapped underground at the Cavendish Manor, and Diana seemed hopeless in her mission to ascend as the proper heir.

But Akko never lost hope.

She looked a little comical, the way tears were streaming down her eyes, but it was her _words_ that struck so close to home, and her hands that grounded her.

“You can’t give up now!” Akko sniffled with a determined look in her eyes. “You can still save this house, Diana!”

She had a few words to say, but Akko wasn’t having it.

“I never knew that you had something so important to you.” The brunette said in a softer voice—but with just as much conviction. Akko stepped forward, their noses bumped, but this time Diana didn’t step back.

She welcomed it.

It’s been _years_ since she had last felt something even close to how Akko made her feel. It was as though for a moment; the painful ache of _longing_ had stopped.

The Claiomh Solais began to glow green. It was wonderful.

But all she saw was the loveliest shade of red.

* * *

Diana sat along a Blytonbury bench with Akko humming softly by her side.

She tried to not blush too much at the sound of Akko’s voice, but the tips of her ears glowed pink and her stomach fluttered anyway. They were friends—and quite a bit more—and the in-between of where they were and where she _knows_ they’ll _be_ left her absolutely smitten.

 _Smitten, infatuated, taken, enamored_ —ah, it didn’t matter which word. Maybe all of them.

For Akko.

Akko came crashing into her life, and it didn’t take long before she forgot about the void that had been growing within her. The _longing_ , the _searching_ for something that was simply out of reach had ceased; replaced by a feeling of completion that she couldn’t quite describe. She chuckled to herself and held the brunette’s hand just because she _could._

Akko bumped her on the shoulder. “What’s got you so giddy?”

Diana smiled and answered simply, honestly: “You.”

She wasn’t the type to be so forward in her affections, but the wonderful shade of red that rose up in Akko’s face was worth it and _more._ Days with her were days she didn’t know she’d ever get to have—they warm and they were _easy._

The sun shone against her face, but the woman beside her was even brighter. And as beautiful as the scenery might have been on this fine, summer afternoon, it didn’t strike her quite as strongly as the way Akko’s face scrunched up in concentration. She was biting her lip as she reached into the paper bag she brough out from the store. She was rummaging for something.

“Do you need help—” Diana offered tenderly, and with a bit nervousness tested the waters: “—d—darling?”

Akko gawked and grew even pinker. “Did you just stutter?”

Diana wanted to roll her eyes.

“Hey, don’t give me that face!” Akko was grinning now. “That was _adorable_! Were you nervous about terms of endearment? Can I call you that too? Or not, ‘darling’ is like two whole syllables, maybe something else like—”

“Akko.” Diana said sternly, but the weight of her voice was betrayed by the small smile on her face.

The brunette just smiled even wider. “ _Fine_ , I’ll get off your case. But hey—”

Akko finally found what she was looking for in the bag. It was a pair of twin popsicles, fresh from the store, and in an action so familiar yet so far-away to Diana, she took it and split it in half before opening the packaging.

Once Akko had done away with the wrapper, she smiled, shoving a block of orange-flavored ice towards her.

Then it hit her.

Diana felt her heart swell and a stinging in her eyes. No wonder she stopped looking.

“We can halfsies!”

She finally found her.


	2. A Tactical Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Hehe

Akko had never considered herself a strategic person but sometimes life led a girl into situations that felt like _war._

And this was a battle she was determined to win.

She assessed the setting—it was important to know your surroundings and use them to your advantage after all. What could she possibly do to make the most out of this situation? What was the ideal picture of a victory in her mind?

Victory was sweet. Like plums.

It would also be warm and absolute, full of conviction and with no space for hesitation.

And hopefully victory wasn’t sweaty. Oh by Jennifer— _please_ —she hoped victory wasn’t sweaty!

Why were her hands sweaty _now_ of all times, anyway? She sighed, wiping her palms along the fabric of her skirt in an attempt to alleviate the problem. Satisfied, she returned to assessing the terrain of her battle. She was in Diana’s dormitory, sitting on Hannah’s stolen study chair so that she and Diana shared a desk, huddling themselves shoulder-to-shoulder. It was eight fifty-seven in the evening and she had been waging this war for all of seventeen minutes by now.

Yes, she was counting since eight forty.

The opposing party of this skirmish just so happened to be the object of her affections. What were her motivations? What would her next move be? Akko squinted at her foe, watching as she flipped another page of the Ancient Runes textbook she was examining. She brushed back blonde and green tresses behind her ear, the candlelight of the lamp on her desk flickered playfully across her features and _oh my god_ she has it bad, doesn’t she?

Akko exhaled, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Diana looked up, blue eyes softer than usual, and tilted her head in inquiry.

“Is everything alright, Akko?”

Ah. She _really_ had it bad.

“Yeah.” Akko said in a quiet voice. It was so unlike her that Diana’s brow quirked upward. The movement was subtle, but they were near enough to each other for Akko to notice.

“Book.” The blonde chided, pointing downwards to the (very much ignored) Divination textbook lying in front of Akko. “You’re getting distracted again.”

Akko simply huffed. “Like it’s my fault!”

That won a small chuckle out of Diana, who turned a little pink if Akko wasn’t seeing things. This meant the implication didn’t go over her head—and that was all and well. Akko didn’t want it to go over her head. She _knew_ that Diana _knew_ that she… _felt things_.

Many, difficult to describe things that she frankly didn’t have the vocabulary for, so she’d much rather express it in actions. Diana leaned in a little, bumping their shoulders playfully. Akko giggled, looking back towards the pages of her book with no intention of reading. She felt her face heat up but she still smiled, appreciative of what was such a small yet meaningful gesture of affection from the normally aloof Diana.

She bumped her shoulder back. They were both smiling into their books now.

These little interactions had brought her back to the essence of her battle—of the mission she was on, and the victory she aimed to secure.

Now wasn’t the time to get distracted! The setting was perfect: quiet, candle-lit, with the rest of the room glowing softly in yellow and without Hannah and Barbara in sight. The curtains were pulled open and, despite it being a little cloudy, the view was just as wonderful as a clear night sky.

Akko examined her artillery options. She already used the 'shoulder bump'. Was it a good time to…

To maybe… lean her head on her shoulder?

She huffed while shaking her head and pretended it was because of the book. That wouldn’t work. She’d have a hard time reading and would probably fall asleep. She didn’t want to put Diana in a situation where she’d have to support her weight too much.

Displaying affection was such a difficult war to wage.

Her most distal appendages might work though—she had a whole two hands with fingers and thumbs! Right. She should use those. Maybe. But they were sweaty! _Gods_ , did this have to be so hard!

But she was Akko Kagari and so far _just doing it_ had worked wonderfully for her! And so she threw caution to the wind, and… _placed her hand on the desk._

It was a strategic move. If Diana picked up on her cue, she should place her hand within pinky-reaching distance, right? _Right?_ Akko swallowed, trying her best to look disinterested in where Diana’s hand would fall next.

The blonde had finished the words on her page, and motioned to flip to the next. Akko watched in her peripheral vision, almost in slow motion, as Diana’s hand fell back lower, _lower_ and finally—yes!

She put it on the desk. Beside Akko’s hand.

Akko picked up an extra quill and flipped open her notebook, keeping her left hand obviously still and _available_ , hoping that Diana hadn’t started learning Japanese because she decided to write her notes in her native language to ‘aid with recall.’

Never mind the fact that she was nervously scribbling ‘ _please hold my hand, please hold my hand, please hold my han—”_ over and over again.

Ah, but Diana seemed engrossed, and Akko took it up on herself to take initiative. Again.

It was time to deploy stealth tactics.

Slowly, and with no small amount of nervousness, she inched her pinky finger a _whole_ _centimeter_ to the _left_. That was progress! Diana hadn’t noticed. Perfect. Emboldened by her success, she went and moved in closer.

Shit. Diana pulled her hand to scratch an itch along her chin and—that was illegal, it was so cute! To Akko’s relief, her hand returned to its original position except this time it was… closer ?

Was Diana picking up on her stealth tactics?

Suddenly losing her nerve, Akko ceased her slow advance. But then why would she? Reciprocation was a good thing, right?

She took a chance, looking towards her notebook to scribble a little more nonsense, and then brushed their pinky fingers together.

Surely such a small action should _not_ have such a profound effect on her—felt from the tips of her ears, down to the pit of her stomach. There was fluttering, _fluttering_ everywhere and this slow exchange felt like it was going to drive her insane!

Wasn’t _Diana_ supposed to be the overthink-y one?!

Then she noticed that Diana had gone remarkably pink. Her eyes were still on the book, but there were details that Akko finally picked up once she let herself stare for just a minute.

Diana’s eyes weren’t moving. They were intense and boring a hole into what must have been the same passage on that very same page for the past two minutes. Her eyes fluttered prettily, and Akko swooned a little.

She hooked their pinky fingers together—Diana had obliged willingly.

It was fascinating to watch the way she tried to steel her expression, but the way the column of her throat moved as she gulped was something Akko didn’t miss.

Oh, this was going to be the death of her. She pulled her own red eyes back towards her textbook.

Was Diana nervous too? Looked like it, at least a bit. The thought of it made the fluttering grow stronger than it ever did before, and Akko figured she was probably a raging shade of red by now.

But she loved every minute of it.

Diana— _god damn it_ —pulled on the cuff of Akko’s sleeve to bring her hand closer, and pried her palm open, facing upwards.

And then she began to gently brush her fingertips along the inside of her palm, still feigning interest for her textbook, and Akko wanted to _set herself on fire._

Akko never wanted this to end. Her heartbeat was going into overdrive, and she was _pretty_ sure her palms were starting to sweat again but it was too late to care about that now, wasn’t it? Diana’s breathing seemed shallower, and that was a sentiment she could relate with. Somehow, it was comforting to see that _she_ wasn’t the only one so nervous about this whole ordeal.

Praying to each and every one of her Asian ancestors, Akko steeled her nerves.

She’s going to do it.

She’s going to move in for the winning blow.

She splayed out her hands, gently, doing her best to caress every inch of skin Diana had in contact with her, before catching the spaces in between Diana’s fingers to fit her own hand snugly into a hold.

Diana was done pretending to care about the book. She had gasped, softly, and looked downwards towards their hands. She was blushing wonderfully, eyes wide, and the small smile that grew on her lips was an image Akko wanted to remember _forever_.

“Shall we take a break?” Diana finally broke their silence. She looked up towards Akko and— _by the nine_ the look she was receiving was so tender it was almost unreal.

“That’d be nice.” Akko giggled, dropping any pretense of disinterest as well.

Diana looked a little shy and hesitant, and Akko was about to ask why but then Diana leaned forward, snuggling close as she settled her forehead on Akko’s shoulder. She was trying to hide a grin. How sly!

“I can see the smile on your face, you know.” Akko’s giggles didn’t end, and she rarely spoke so softly.

“Can you blame me?” Diana’s speech was muffled against her shoulder, smile evident in the sound of her voice.

“Gotta admit, I can’t.” Akko’s grin was just as wide.

“I could get used to this.” Diana admitted, running her thumb against the back of Akko’s.

Now that they’d finally gotten to holding hands, they might have some trouble learning how to let go. Diana definitely showed no intention of doing so anytime soon.

Akko’s chest bloomed with warmth, affection, and something more.

Victory was sweet.

It was also a little sweaty and involved _a lot_ of nerves and—

(Akko watched as Diana pulled herself upright again, bringing Akko’s hand closer towards her)

—it felt like a kiss to the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Tototops, who did a wonderful job beta reading and correcting all the little errors I made in this chapter! I appreciate you so much, you did so good!
> 
> Also yes hand holding is BIG DEAL guys


	3. Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Rain

Cold, damp, and _dreary._

That wasn’t exactly the weather she was hoping for on a trip to town, but alas said trip couldn’t be postponed, if only because it was for business rather than pleasure. Restocking their supply of ink, quills, and parchment was business indeed—one of utmost importance. Diana believed that the quality of good academic output was diminished if one didn’t take care of its presentation. Content was a given, of course, but a high-quality essay was of even _better_ quality if one had the right stationery to work with.

Akko, however, just wanted a day out in the rain.

She forgot her umbrella. _Of course_ she did. Diana resigned herself to the fact that they would be stuck underneath a single black umbrella, huddled together to stave away the bite of the wind. The pitter-patter of rain actually sounded pleasant against the taut water-proof fabric, and walkways of Blytonbury were slippery and riddled with puddles that she did her best to elegantly avoid.

“Stop trying to step in them, you’re going to get _my_ boots wet as well.” She gently chided, pulling Akko in by the arm so that she wouldn’t get rained on. “And stay nearby.”

“But the rain is so lovely!” Akko grinned, reaching forward with her palm facing upwards so that she could feel the droplets of water against her skin. “It isn’t so troublesome when you stop caring about getting caught under it.”

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

“And you’re going to be there to care of me.” Akko shot her a smug wink.

“That’s not an excuse.” Diana grumbled, annoyed at how charmed she was by Akko’s little stunt.

Their surroundings felt like a painting come to life. They were in between late afternoon and evening, with the sky dipping darker into inky blue with each passing minute. The streetlamps were incandescent spots of light spaced out evenly through the darkness, reflected by wet cobbled streets. They were approaching a row of stone-walled stores where the book and supply shop could be found.

“Do you _smell_ that?” Akko chirped excitedly, comically leaning forward while taking in a deep _sniff_ whatever confection was cooking nearby. It was deep and savory, wafting forth from the row of stores. Chicken pot pie, perhaps?

Diana hid a small smile. Akko’s pace was picking up already—food had that effect on her. Akko hand slid downwards and fell to clasp her own.

Her stomach did a summersault, but she ignored it and allowed Akko to lead the way quietly. The buildings were coming up closer. They were _oh so inviting_. If the yellow lamps along their opened doorways weren’t enticing enough, the way their windows glowed with light and life from the inside sealed the deal for Diana. She would _very much_ like to be inside any one of those stores now—warm, dry, and nursing a cup of chocolate while she listened to Akko’s laugh.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Akko’s laugh was a very specific thing to be wanting to listen to, but then again she _did_ also think that those buildings felt very much like… Akko herself. Inviting, safe, warm and light.

She really needed to _stop_ this lining of thinking. It was silly and fantastical. Her heart was beginning to hurt and that could never be a good thing.

“Thinking about something?” Akko stopped her paced, blinking up at Diana.

“Pardon?”

“Your face went all scrunched up and Overthinking-Diana-Like.” The brunette said with a smile, obvious in her attempt to goad a laugh out of her while at the same time conveying sincerity.

The world, Diana decided, did not deserve Akko.

But the blonde simply shook her head, and Akko gave her one last meaningful look and decided not to pry. She was more thoughtful than people gave her credit for, and it was yet _another_ bullet on her list of ‘Reasons Why She Makes Me Feel Things.’

But these feelings were as distressing as they were pleasant. She didn’t know where they would fit in her life, which was already bursting at the seams with responsibilities and commitments. She couldn’t afford a distraction, even one as lovely as the habit of debating which shade of red Akko’s eyes were, and these days it’s been proving to be difficult to ignore.

And so she tore her gaze away from Akko and towards the shops. Ah. It was useless. The warmth they conveyed only reminded her of Akko again.

Shielding herself was one effective method though. She couldn’t simply let herself go and be consumed by unpredictable flights of emotion, now could she? Like the umbrella she held, she would hide behind her duties and rationalizations, passing off the flutters of her heart as childish impulses and brushing away her excitement at every chance she could get.

“You know what you need?” Akko said resolutely, tired of her moping and rumination. “Like, five minutes to let loose.”

“I need—what?”

“I feel like you think of a million things a minute and I know your brain is _very big_ but it needs to _rest_ Diana!”

Oh, by _Jennifer_ she was pretty.

“Earth to Diana?” Akko waved a hand in front of her.

Right—she had to answer.

“I sleep.” Diana muttered, hand tensing around the handle. “Sometimes”

“ _Sometimes._ ” Akko sighed in exasperation. “And I bet even _then_ you’re thinking.”

The brunette’s expression turned sly. Oh no. What did she have up her sleeve?

Slowly, without letting go of the hand she held, Akko stepped back and outside of the umbrella’s protective circle.

“Akko, you’re going to—”

Diana’s words died down as Akko closed her eyes, smiled, and tilted her face upwards to let the rain freely pelt down against her features, clothes, and hair. Her shoulders visibly relaxed, and there was a peacefulness to her posture that she almost envied.

“Sometimes you just... gotta let yourself be.” Akko’s smile grew even wider, then on a whim, she tugged on Diana’s hand.

The blonde lurched forward, struggling to keep herself dry while Akko just laughed.

“Come _on_!” Akko teased. “We’ll grab what you need real fast and head back to the castle not a minute later!”

She wasn’t sure if it was because of the sound of her laughter, but Diana slowly—surprisingly—pulled the umbrella to the side before closing it.

The rain was gentle. Her worries about her boots and clothes growing damp disappeared the moment she decided it no longer mattered, and that small dose of freedom exhilarated her. The droplets tickled against her skin and were caught along her lashes. It was beginning to seep through her uniform, but it didn’t matter and—

And it was okay.

She looked towards Akko. She was smiling at her softly.

“How’s it feel?”

A thumb brushed behind her own.

Diana paused for a moment to consider how to answer, but it seems this little exercise answered a more profound question in her mind.

She let her eyes linger on Akko’s for a moment, only moving them to glance at their joined hands before coming back up to smile at her again.

Akko was so wonderful. So carefree, and kind, and beautiful in every way that counted.

Diana was falling—and much like the rain, she was done hiding under the shade of her umbrella.

She wanted to _feel it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally, I was binging The Umbrella Academy today LOL. Hope you all enjoy this quick last-minute drabble, it was inspired by this wonderful and so very iconic and historical quote:
> 
> Feel the rain on your skin  
> No one else can feel it for you  
> Only you can let it in  
> NO ONE ELSE, NO ONE ELSE


	4. Where Among the Stars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Stars / Space | They spend a night looking out through the window, thinking.

**Day 6: Space/Stars**

“I don’t know where I’d go.”

Akko could barely hear Diana’s response, muttered so softly that it was almost lost to the wind. It left the blonde’s lips gracefully while she stared up into the expanse of space through the wide opening of her dormitory window.

Akko asked her where she’d go if she could fly away into the sky. Higher than tips of Luna Nova’s castle; higher than the peak they had reached atop the Shooting Star, looking down on Earth.

To be fair, Akko didn’t know where she’d go either. “I guess that’s a hard question,” she giggled, snuggling against Diana’s shoulder while she hugged her legs on the latter’s bed. They were supposed to be studying.

But studying was since abandoned, and Diana dimmed the glow of her candle in favor of staring up into the stars.

“But like, not even from the top of your mind?” Akko pressed on, following Diana’s distant gaze up towards the window—and _through_ it.

The lamp on Diana’s desk was dying out and the soft yellow glow of light began to give in to moonlight and shadows. The window was bordered by aged hardwood—and through the opening they could see the deep, inky blue of the night sky. Specks of white were scattered across the dark, some of them flickering and some shining steady. Seen through the wooden frame, it looked like a painting.

A painting that was very much alive.

Diana was still looking up, and the little crease between her brows tipped Akko off that she was thinking. She allowed herself to stare, just for a moment—

—because how could she not when looking at someone so _beautiful?_

“Saturn seems like a cool place.” Akko offered; a bit dazed but happy to fill in the silence of Diana’s thoughts. “Rings and all.”

“Is Saturn where you’d like to go?”

“I was asking _you_.”

“And I’m asking you back.”

Akko bit her cheek. Where _would_ she? Without really thinking about it, she began to ramble on: “Maybe the Big Dipper.”

Diana’s small smile was instantaneous.

“Hey! I know that’s really cliché of me but—like, it makes sense.”

“You’d reclaim the Claiohm Solais once more?”

“Reclaim?” Akko blinked. No, _no._ She wouldn’t! “I’d just visit to thank them.”

Diana finally tore her gaze away from the stars, looking curiously down at Akko.

“For the short time they spent with me.” Akko explained. “For all the adventures. For saving the world, I guess.”

Akko paused.

“For bringing me you?”

Diana lifted an eyebrow. “You sound unsure about that last one.”

The brunette’s only response was to grin. She leaned up for all of a second to kiss Diana’s nose. “Still no answer to my question?”

Diana shook her head, looking flustered while she gazed back upwards towards the stars. She seemed overwhelmed by it all—by how large _everything else_ was.

Her response surprised Akko. She was used to her always knowing what to say.

“The only thing I _do_ know—”

This time, Diana turned to look back at her. She was smiling, with eyes that were soft and full of certainty.

“—is who I’d come home to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I am sorry, I missed days 4 & 5 because of life and tiredness reasons :supa_sob: but! I will put lots of effort into these last two ones (even if Day 7 might come a little late), and then hopefully get back on track on the other fics! This week has been crazy busy, but I hope everyone is doing well!


End file.
